1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to partitions, and more particularly to extensible partitions housing flexible extensible members which may be retracted outwardly therefrom when in a used position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with partition like devices adapted to be assembled into interlocking wall relationship so as to form walls or compartments of varying sizes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,011 issued June 18, 1974 to G. D. Weed, describes a building panel construction consisting of inner and outer panel members secured together in spaced parallel relation in any convenient manner. Spacing studs are secured between and extend along, in recessed position, each pair of corresponding vertical edges of the panel members and define laterally outwardly opening channels extending along the vertical edge portions of each panel construction. A rib or tongue member is supported from and extends along each stud within the corresponding channel and each rib or nesting tongue is spaced from the inner surface of one panel member a distance substantially equal to the thickness of one of the panel members and the spacing between each nesting tongue and the other panel member is substantially equal to the thickness of the nesting tongue. In this manner, adjacent edge portions of adjacent panels may be laterally offset by the thickness of one of the panel members thereof and advanced into position with the edge-defining components of the panel constructions secured together in interdigitated relation. The outer faces of the ribs or nesting tongues are provided with stiff but flexible membranes of somewhat greater width than the nesting membrances themselves and accordingly, these membranes define tight edge-to-surface engaged weather-tight and vapor seal joints between joined marginal edge portions of adjacent panel constructions. The Weed apparatus utilizes rigid panels to make up the wall construction resulting from the assembly together of a plurality of such panels. Accordingly, rooms or walls, constructed of the Weed panel device, must always be dimensioned so as to have a size which is a whole multiple of the panel width.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,083 issued on Sept. 12, 1972 to M. A. Miller, describes a panel mounting construction having a horizontal support secured to a building and having a longitudinal track adjustably supporting a plurality of members suspending uprights adapted to be secured to the building and provide spaced anchorage for self-locking securing members inserted through openings in the vertical margins of wall-forming panels. Trim members are anchored to at least the upper horizontal edges of the panels. The Miller apparatus suffers the same basic deficiency as the Weed apparatus, aforementioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,459 issued Jan. 14, 1969, to J. C. Sherwood also described a panel construction which is convertible so as to form a structural unit for walls and for tables including the attachments utilized in the assembly of such devices. The Sherwood teaching relies upon rigid panels of definite size, thereby precluding the capability of providing walls whose horizontal dimensions are adjustable at the will of the user.